


Red Light, Green Light

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, egorubberbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross tries to help his friends figure out their feelings; they return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light, Green Light

Everyone could tell.

The Grump sessions between Arin and Dan had been on fire lately, full of energy and fun and maybe a few too many jokes about Arin fucking guys. But they were just jokes, right?

Everyone knew.

Even after spending fourteen hours together recording the show, they often texted each other until the early hours of the morning, sending each other funny links and stupid jokes until neither of them could see straight, but they both sunk into heavy sleep with smiles on their faces. On comparatively light workdays, they would sneak away to get lunch and come back hours later with armfuls of stuff, talking about how they had stumbled across the coolest little comic shop or independent record store. They were breathless and flushed with excitement, grinning at each other a little too widely and glancing a little too long.

Suzy knew. The thought of it made her smile, but it made her a little sad to see them so enamored with each other and still miss what was in front of their faces. She had mentioned the idea in passing to Arin more than once; he had laughed sportingly and assured her that Dan wasn't interested. She quirked her mouth and said nothing.

Barry knew. He started to be at the apartment less and less, ostensibly because he was seeing a girl most nights but also because he wanted to give them some space. He could just imagine Dan and Arin bursting into the apartment, furiously making out after finally confronting their feelings, and awkwardly coming across Barry making eggs in the kitchen. Better to be scarce until things finally boiled over, if they ever did.

Even Ross knew. There was no mistaking the energy bouncing back and forth between the two men, growing bigger and more urgent and more obvious, though neither wanted to take that terrifying first step. He kept his jokes to himself, not wanting to ruin the momentum or spoil that which was desperately unspoken. He waited, hoping the tension would break soon so he could start teasing them about being so damn skittish.

\---

It was one of those days where nothing seemed to go right from the start. California had been having spotty rainstorms all week, and the power in the grump office had been acting up accordingly. The wifi was barely working and the computers kept flickering unnervingly, so Barry gave up on editing for the day and went to his girlfriend's place. Suzy decided to go home and catch up on reading. That left Arin, Dan, and Ross valiantly trying to record a Steam Train playthrough. 

“Well, that's because you-FUCK!” Arin screamed as the video for the game crashed for the second time. He launched himself off the couch and started to dig through the wires, looking for the source of the problem.

“Did we lose the capture?” Dan asked sheepishly, trying not to laugh because it would only anger Arin further.

“Agghhhhh! I hate...this ass-game. Piece of ass.” Arin groaned, confirming Dan's suspicions. Dan couldn't hold back anymore and his giggle permeated the room. Arin was still very much annoyed but the soft look that came over his face at Dan's laugh didn't go unnoticed by Ross. Ross glanced at the timer and saw that they had recorded just enough to fill four episodes.

“Next time on Steam Train!” he crowed, “we fix this broke-ass TV!”

Dan was still giggling as he reached over and turned off the audio recording. He asked “Think you can fix it, man?”

Arin sighed. “Yeah, just give me a second.”

“Ok.” Dan pulled out his phone and started to scroll through Facebook. Ross looked between the two men, Arin crouched on the ground mumbling to himself and Dan sprawled on the couch, legs splayed. An idea came to him and he was shocked he hadn't thought of it before.

“Hey, Dan,” he said, suddenly bouncing like a 5-year-old. “I'm bored.”

“Ugh, it's been eight seconds, Ross,” Dan said, rolling his eyes. “Don't you have a smartphone?”

“What, you'd rather play dumb iPhone games than have actual social interaction?”

“Social interaction is what I do all day, man. I just need a two-minute break, is all.”

Ross pouted ever so slightly. “Please, Danny, play a game with me. It'll be fuuun, I promise.”

Dan scoffed but knew he couldn't resist Sad Ross face. “Alright,” he smiled, easily won over. “What's the game?”

Ross grinned deviously. “Red Light, Green Light.”

“What is that?” Dan asked, his tone suddenly suspicious.

“Ok, so, basically what it is is I touch you somewhere, and if you want me to keep moving, you say 'green light' and if you want me to stop, you say 'red light'. If you say 'red light', I have to stay where I am for twenty seconds and then keep going unless you say 'red light' again. The game stops when you've said 'red light' three times. Then you do it to me, and whoever gets the farthest wins.”

A long silence filled the room as Dan tried to process what he'd just heard, and even Arin had stopped to look curiously at the pair.

“That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard, Ross.” Dan said tonelessly.

“No, no, it's fun, I promise!” Ross said manically.

“I don't want you to touch me in a homosexual manner, Ross, game or no,” Dan said laughingly.

“It's not...gay...unless you think it is,” Ross offered, aware that he wasn't making any sense.

“What does that even mean?” Dan could barely finish the question as he trailed off into squeaky laughter.

“Dude, come on, you can say 'red light' if you don't like it, and then you can do the same to me, for revenge,” Ross said. He held his breath, thinking there was no way Dan would agree to this, it was a bad idea, he'd fucked it up...

Dan sighed, grinning. “Ok, fucking...why not? Go ahead and touch me inappropriately, Ross.”

Well, that was easy.

Ross squared his shoulders and mockingly batted his eyes as he placed a hand on Dan's knee. Dan laughed and said “red light” a few seconds too late, as Ross's hand had already traveled several inches up his thigh. Twenty seconds ticked by as Dan groaned in embarrassment. “God, your hand is so warm, Ross.” “That's what the ladies like, Dan.” Ross's hand began to travel again and Dan shouted “green light...no wait, red light, shit!” Ross's hand was stopped halfway up Dan's thigh now; he quirked an eyebrow up at Dan and purred, “you sure, Dan? That was quite a Freudian slip there.”  
“Shut up, asshole, I mixed up the colors!” Dan said, laughing hard. Ross noted out of the corner of his eye that Arin had been watching this entire exchange without moving an inch.

The last few seconds ticked by and Ross's hand began to creep up toward Dan's crotch; he splayed his fingers out for maximum coverage.

“Hey, that's cheating, asshole!”

“You still haven't said red light, Dan,” Ross said mischievously.

“Oh, shit, red light, red light!” Dan yelled, now red in the face. Whether that was from embarrassment or filthy thoughts, Ross couldn't guess. His fingers now grazed the border of Dan's thigh and were uncomfortably close to the man's penis.

“Ok, ok, that's enough dick-touching for one day!”

“Man, you suck at this game, Dan.”

“Well, I didn't expect to be playing weird gay chicken at the office today.”

“That's just our life, man. We live fast and dangerous like that,” Ross said, suddenly deadpan.

Dan laughed and blew out a huge sigh. “Ok, time for revenge, baby.”

Ross spread out in exaggerated fashion and waved a hand at his crotch region. Dan burst into laughter again and placed his hand on Ross's stomach.

“W-what are you doing?”

“You never said where we had to start from. We can start from where we want, right?”

“As long as it's a non-sexual place, it's okay. But where are you...oh shit, red light!” Ross yelled, realizing his mistake too late. Dan's hand had subtly traveled up his chest while they were talking and was now barely an inch from Ross's left nipple.

Ross laughed nervously, realizing that he hadn't thought this plan all the way through.

“Don't let your mouth write a check your ass can't cash, Ross,” Dan said, his voice silky and dangerous. Ross felt his cheeks suddenly heat and his cock grow hard. It wasn't supposed to go this way, he thought. This was for Dan and Arin's benefit; he proposed this stupid game so maybe Dan and Arin would play it and then finally get it on. Why was he suddenly aroused by the thought of Dan's mouth on his...oh shit, was Dan touching his nipple? “R-red light,” he gasped half-heartedly, realizing that Dan had been rubbing his left nipple for an indeterminate amount of time. “You sure, man?” Dan asked, his eyes boring into Ross's as his other hand made its way to the other nipple and began to knead slightly. Ross moaned and his hips bucked forward; Dan stopped and asked, “what color?”

“Wh-what...uh, green, green light.”

Dan grinned triumphantly, his eyes dark. He began to squeeze both nipples but stopped suddenly; his eyes traveled to where Arin was sitting, watching the scene intently.

Oh fuck. Ross had completely forgotten about Arin. The moment of silence stretched unbearably; Arin mercifully broke it, saying “Hey, don't stop on my account. I'd love to see where this is going.”

Dan laughed a little and pulled Ross into his lap. Ross wrapped his arms around Dan's narrow shoulders, unsure of what he was doing but knowing it was what he wanted. Still, he felt the need to share his inexperience.

“Dan, I've never...”

“Shh, I know,” Dan soothed, kissing the tip of Ross's nose.

“Well, I sure have,” Arin piped up, and Ross knew he was savoring the awkwardness of the situation.

“You'll get your turn, babe,” Dan said, kissing along Ross's jawline.

“Waaaait a second, you guys are already...”

“Since a few nights ago,” Dan said matter-of-factly.

“I stayed the night at Dan's place since Barry's been away...I should give him a raise for that.”

“Suzy already knows, but we weren't quite ready to tell everyone else just yet,” Dan said, his hands gently moving across Ross's body.

“But I...there's been so much sexual tension between the two of you, and I thought if I could trick you guys into playing a game where you touch on each other or whatever, you'd finally fuck already.”

Arin and Dan laughed loudly at that.

“We appreciate it, man, but we figured it out on our own,” Arin said.

“I'm glad you did this, though,” Dan said, kissing down Ross's tender neck. “I don't think you'd be sitting in my lap right now otherwise.”

Ross moaned and ground his hips against Dan's. “I didn't—really expect this—either.”

“What can I say, man? Sometimes you just gotta do gay stuff with your buddies,” Dan said, shrugging. Ross laughed and kissed Dan, running his fingers through the man's thick hair.

“Hey, I can go if you guys want to be alone,” Arin said.

Ross turned his head and considered a moment. “No, I...I think I want you here. If you want to watch or...whatever.”

Arin grinned deviously. “Whatever, huh?” He rose and sashayed his way to the pair on the couch. He sat behind Ross and placed his hands on the man's shoulders.

“When you want us to stop, you say 'red light',” Arin breathed into Ross's ear.

“And when you want us to go, you say 'green light',” Dan purred into his other ear.

“You guys are assholes,” Ross moaned, grinding against both men.

“Ross,” Dan gasped; he pulled Ross's face to his and kissed him deeply. Arin's hands wrapped around Ross's waist and traveled up to his nipples. Ross moaned as Arin rubbed them lightly. Arin pulled off Ross's shirt and threw it to the side; he began placing hot, urgent kisses down Ross's spine. Ross took off Dan's shirt and began to lightly scrape his nails along Dan's sides, grinding hard into Dan's groin. Arin's fingers skirted the edge of Ross's jeans teasingly.

“Ross?” he asked.

“Green light.”

Ross stood up and began to undo his belt; Dan and Arin hurriedly undressed and added their clothes to the pile. Soon, everyone was standing around in nothing but obviously tented boxers.

“Sure hope no one else comes in here right now,” Ross said. Arin approached him, smiling, and gently took the man's chin in his fingers, kissing him. Dan approached Ross from behind, moving in closer until he was completely enveloped in their warmth and affection. He moaned and his hands made their way across Arin's chest and ran up his full biceps. Dan pulled off Ross's underwear and Ross felt a long-fingered hand wrap around his aching cock.

“Ross?”

“Green.”

Dan's hand began to smoothly jerk Ross's cock; he sucked on and bit the supple flesh of Ross's neck and shoulders. Ross moaned as he and Arin continued to sloppily make out and paw at each other's near-naked bodies. Ross wanted to reach out and stroke Arin's cock but before he could Arin pressed their bodies together even further so he could reach Dan's cock. He felt Arin's hand pump Dan's cock; the motion hit the small of his back in a flurry of frantic movement. 

Ross lightly grabbed Arin's ass. “Arin?” he questioned.

“Green,” Arin gasped, his face shiny with sweat. Ross pulled off Arin's underwear and finally released the man's swollen cock. Their bodies were so close that Arin's cock was already pressed against his own; he began to thrust forward so they could rub together. Arin moaned loudly and Dan pressed against Ross even more; Dan reached out and wrapped his long fingers around both Ross' and Arin's cocks and began to pump them both simultaneously.

“Oh my god,” Ross said breathlessly. The sight almost made him come on the spot but he shut his eyes to prolong the pleasure. He began to rock back and forth between the two men, rubbing his cock on Arin's and rutting against Dan's cock which was still being jerked off by Arin.

“Red light,” he said, stopping the proceedings. He reached behind and removed Arin's hand; he took Dan's cock and guided it to the narrow space between his asscheeks. Dan got the idea and rubbed his cock up and down the tight space. He moaned and Ross could feel the man's sweat drip onto his own body.

“Wait,” Arin said, running to the pile of clothes and reaching into his pants pocket. He returned with a small bottle of lube and threw it to Dan.

“Why do you have that?” Ross asked bemusedly.

“For just such an occasion as this one,” Arin said, winking.

Dan liberally applied the lube to his cock and returned it to Ross's ass, rubbing feverishly. Dan's cock was making very slight contact with his hole; Ross didn't think he was quite ready for that yet, but the thought of it and the subtle touch almost made him lose it. He moaned and turned his head, kissing Dan.

“You like that, huh?” Dan said, locking his hands in place on Ross's hips and bucking hard. Arin took the bottle of lube and squirted it on both their cocks, applying it evenly and liberally. He wrapped his arms around Ross and kissed him, rubbing their cocks together even faster than before. Ross moaned, surrounded by heat and pleasure and friction; he couldn't last much longer, and soon his come filled the tight space between himself and Arin. Arin's arms tightened around Ross's shoulders and he thrust a few more times before he came too.

“You guys are having a party without me, huh?” Dan said into Ross's ear. His hands splayed out across Ross's chest and his nails dug into Ross's skin before Ross felt come shoot across his back. Dan moaned loudly and swore; his breath shaky, he wrapped his arm around Ross's upper chest and hugged him tighter. Arin smiled sheepishly. “Come on, let's clean this up.”

The three stiffly made their way to the bathroom, covered in sweat and come. The air chilled their naked bodies and they huddled close together. Soon they were at the sink, gently cleaning fluids off each other.

“Great game, huh?” Ross asked lightly, wiping his own come off of Arin's chest.

Dan snickered and gently kissed him. “Sure, but maybe we should play in my bed next time.”  
“God, poor Barry's gonna be traumatized,” Ross said.

The three men trooped back to the couch and began to pull on their clothes.

“So, uh, anyone in the mood to work?” Arin asked.

“I don't know about anyone else, but I want a fucking nap,” Ross said, yawning.

Dan stood between the two men and put an arm around each one. “Sleepover at my place?”

“That sounds fantastic,” Arin agreed.

Arin, Ross, and Dan rode in comfortable silence to Dan's house. Ross didn't know what the hell had happened today, or how he had gotten involved in Dan and Arin's relationship, but he knew he had never felt more at ease with the two. He was almost asleep when they pulled up; Arin half-dragged, half-carried him into Dan's bedroom and laid him down gently. Dan and Arin clambered into bed with him and the three were almost asleep when the ambient light in the room flickered and went out.

“I think we just lost power,” Dan said sleepily.

“Fuck it,” Arin said, snuggling into Ross's embrace.

Ross hummed in agreement and the men were soon asleep in a warm pile.


End file.
